Feel All The Love That They Have
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: That was his first conversation with Yata Misaki. It was really simple, but after that, Yata Misaki insisted on hanging out with him. MiSaru. Fluffy fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Please imagine Misaki as someone taller than Saruhiko here. Enjoy. Also, there were songs that I used and none of them are mine. Same goes with the characters and K Project itself.**_

_**Warnings: Saruhiko might be a bit out of character. But that depends on the reader. I tend to picture his past self as a very timid and shy person, that's why that's who he will be in this fanfic. Again, please enjoy.**_

* * *

During middle school, he became friends with another boy from the orphanage named Yata Misaki. He didn't talk to him at first though, not like he talks to anyone anyway. Yata Misaki was, after all, always surrounded by his friends. They were always talking to each other about the most pointless things, but they always look so happy as if everything in the world is enjoyable. He felt a bit jealous of Yata Misaki and his friends. He wished that he could have friends too. But he doesn't know how nor have the courage to even do something.

One time, their class had a free time for the reason that their homeroom teacher was absent. Of course, all the students in his class were happy. They sat by group, talking and joking around with their friends. Of course, as usual, he was left alone. He planned to just simply nap, granting that he knows that he wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. No one would talk to him, and he cannot talk to anyone. Might as well just sleep.

His head was already rested on his desk when he felt a hand tap on his shoulder. He jolted up rather violently, for the reason that he did not expect anyone to do that. He looked up and saw Yata Misaki. Again, _he did not expect anyone to do that, especially Yata Misaki, the ever-friendly boy from their class._

"Can I sit beside you?" Yata Misaki asked.

He wondered why Yata Misaki did that. Yata Misaki had lots of friends that he could have sat with during that time. But because he isn't stupid enough to let this opportunity pass, he put on the best smile that he can and said, albeit a bit inaudible, "O-Of course."

Yata Misaki grinned and removed his hand from his shoulder. He sat on the chair rather noisily and proceeded to look at him again. Because of that, he realized that he wouldn't be able to nap during that free time. It was really awkward. Yata Misaki was staring straight at him and he doesn't know how he would act. For the love of everything good in the world.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, right?" Yata Misaki said again, leaning his face on his palm.

He nodded. That was the only thing that he can do right now. He doesn't know what to say after all. What should he do in this kind of situation anyway? He doesn't know.

"Why are you alone?" Yata Misaki asked, eyeing him.

Again, he doesn't know how to answer. Nobody ever talked to him this way. He has absolutely no idea how to respond. But he tried anyway. He tried to just simply follow his reflex and say whatever pops out his mind. "I… I don't have anyone to hang out with."

"Oh, I see." Yata Misaki held out his hand, still with that oh-so-amiable smile on his face. "I'm Yata Misaki. Nice to meet you, Saruhiko."

Saruhiko. Yata Misaki called him by his first name during their first conversation. Does that mean that he can call him 'Misaki' too? Now that he thinks about it, he never heard any of his friends call him that way. But maybe it's worth a try, since he was called as 'Saruhiko' anyway. "Yes… You too, Misaki."

"Misaki?" He repeated. He carried a serious face for a moment there, and Saruhiko thought that he made him angry. He was already contemplating a million ways on how to apologize, until Misaki grinned again and said, "Okay then. You can call me that. Though I normally dislike it since it sounds so… feminine."

"No… I think your name is nice."

"Eh? You really think so? I think 'Saruhiko' is far nicer."

"Um… Thank you." Maybe he blushed at that time, but he doesn't really know. All he knows is that his cheeks were really warm and he cannot bring himself to stare straight in Misaki's eyes. He looked away, of course.

That was his first conversation with Yata Misaki. It was really simple, but after that, Yata Misaki insisted on hanging out with him. He would just randomly show up and place a hand on Saruhiko's shoulder or hug him from behind. Saruhiko wasn't used to that kind of physical contact and closeness, but he admits that it wasn't unpleasant. In all truth, it makes him feel warm and happy. But it also makes him feel a bit strange. His face would heat up and his hands would slightly shake, but he would try to hide it from Misaki because it would be really embarrassing. And he doesn't even know why he thinks it's embarrassing.

Maybe because he doesn't want Misaki to see his face flushed that way. Or his hands shaking that way.


	2. Chapter 2

As usual they had their annual class hike. But things were different this year because he finally had someone he can hang out with. Especially during the break time when their class would stop walking for a while and just eat with friends, he had someone. And that is Misaki.

The truth is he was reluctant to ask Misaki to eat with him. He doesn't know what the right thing to say is. Does he say, "Please eat lunch with me," or something? His thoughts on how to ask Misaki to eat with him was interrupted by Misaki himself, granting that Misaki skipped to him and simply stated, "Saruhiko! Let's eat together!"

He looked at Misaki and maybe, just maybe, he blushed again. How can Misaki talk to people so easily? He's so much unlike Saruhiko, who is really awkward and uncomfortable. Saruhiko is lucky that Misaki sticks with him despite that. No maybes, he probably blushed when Misaki sat next to him, their bodies touching.

Misaki looked at Saruhiko as the latter opened his lunch box. And then he smiled and said, "Wow, Saruhiko, did you cook all that?"

He meekly nodded as a response and his voice came out as an almost inaudible whisper when he said, "I… made another for you."

It was almost inaudible, yes, but Misaki heard it anyway. He grinned and placed an arm around Saruhiko, saying, "Thanks! You're the best, Saruhiko!"

Maybe it was Saruhiko's imagination, but he can feel himself moving nearer Misaki, feeling comforted by that arm around him. It was a bit embarrassing, but he didn't mind. Misaki doesn't seem to mind as well, anyway. Even when Misaki insisted that he wants to feed Saruhiko himself.


	3. Chapter 3

During the sports festival, it was different as well. Saruhiko would usually just hang around the library alone, reading books. Of course he was alone; everybody was busy playing sports and hanging out with their friends. There are times when he didn't even go to school during sports festival. But this year, he participated in the three-legged race. Misaki forced him, but it's not like he doesn't want to join. He didn't mind.

Again, he felt really weird when they were already in the race. Misaki's hand was holding his very tightly as they carefully strode forward together. Saruhiko was sweating so hard and he's starting to think that it wasn't because of the sun and the race.

He isn't entirely sure. But maybe it was because he was with Misaki, holding hands like that.


	4. Chapter 4

When their first exams were returned to them, they found out that Misaki failed his Mathematics test. Saruhiko was really worried. He doesn't know why, but he somehow blames himself. He knows that there's no reason to do so, but he does. Maybe he's just being overly fearful, as he is used to blaming himself for everything anyway.

After class, Misaki approached him and said, "Saruhiko, you're great in Math, right? Can you teach me?"

'_Of course.'_ That is what Saruhiko wanted to say. But he cannot say something so blunt like that. It might sound like he is very eager to hang out with Misaki too much. So what he did was just carefully nod.

"Sweet!" Misaki exclaimed. "Do I go to your room or do you to mine?"

Before Saruhiko was able to respond, Misaki spoke again and said, "Can I go to yours? I really want to see your room, Saruhiko!"

Saruhiko can never say no to Misaki. So of course he agreed.

That night, Misaki went to Saruhiko's room as expected. What he did as soon as he entered the room was to lie on Saruhiko's bed, but Saruhiko doesn't mind, of course. Saruhiko was the one who closed the door and readied the notebooks they will need for that night.

Quadratic and linear sequence. It seems that Misaki already knows how to, but he just forgot their respective formulas. It seems that Misaki used A sub n is equal to An plus B for both, the formula for the linear sequence. He decided to give a few linear examples just for a quick review and then focus on the quadratic sequence.

By eleven PM, Misaki finally mastered everything that Saruhiko taught to him. Saruhiko felt glad that he was able to help; he didn't mind staying up late for Misaki. He feels like Misaki has done so much for him as well, so it's only natural that he helped him as much as he can.

"Hey, Saruhiko, thank you very much. You're really awesome, you know." Misaki said, giving him a thumbs-up sign.

He blushed, but managed to say without stuttering, "No, you're awesome too. We wouldn't be able to do it if you're not."

"Hahaha. Really? You're so humble! Anyways…" Misaki said, sitting beside Saruhiko. "Are you tired already? Is it fine to talk with you more?"

"Of… course it's fine. I don't mind."

"Cool. I just really wanted to tell you something for a while now."

"What… is it?"

"I like you."

"E-Eh?!"

He didn't know how to react that time. His face felt really hot, hotter than ever. He's probably hyperventilating. His heart started beating so fast that it hurts already. What did Misaki just say? He cannot believe his ears. Misaki likes him? But what did Misaki see in him? Doesn't he look so plain? He's just quiet and cannot even initiate conversations. What's there to like about him?

Misaki inched closer to him and Saruhiko moved backwards as a reflex. Misaki sighed and said, "I'm really sorry. Have I pushed it?"

"N-No… I… The truth is… I like you too…"

Misaki blinked, still looking at Saruhiko. "R-Really?"

He nodded, hiding his face on his hands. He's probably as red as a tomato now. He also feels the need to cry because of embarrassment. He felt Misaki hugging him gently, and that was when he actually cried. Maybe it wasn't because of embarrassment. Maybe it was because of happiness. Maybe it was because of the feeling that somebody actually cares for someone like him.

"Shhh… It's okay." Misaki whispered, not letting go of him. He continued crying, leaning on Misaki's chest, thinking that he should probably apologize of getting Misaki's shirt wet.

Misaki's hand touched his face and wiped his tears, tilting his head slightly so that their eyes would meet. Misaki closed his eyes and moved closer, their lips touching. Saruhiko's eyes widened, but he decided to relax and trust Misaki, closing his eyes as well.

"_I lied when I said I like you. The truth is… I love you. Very much._"

That was how they shared their first kiss.

And that was also the start of their romantic relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks after, Misaki got sick with the flu. He was in no condition to go to school. Saruhiko copied notes for him and informed him of the homeworks given. He also taught Misaki the lessons that he missed.

That same week when Misaki was still absent, a bunch of strangers approached Saruhiko when he was in the rooftop. Saruhiko doesn't know any of them, but he knows that they are upperclassmen. It was obvious in their body build and their great difference to Saruhiko when it comes to height.

They asked him where Misaki is, a question that he did not answer. These men obviously meant trouble. Why would he tell them where Misaki is?

"You don't know who we are, don't you?" The biggest of the group asked Saruhiko with a booming voice. Saruhiko felt really terrified, he admits, and he tried to run away, but he was easily cornered by all of them.

"What is your connection to Yata Misaki?"

Again, no reply.

"For the last time, kid, if you don't want to get hurt, answer us. Where is Yata Misaki right now?"

No. He wouldn't reply. He doesn't care if he gets hurt.

"You got such a cute face. It would be a waste to just beat you up, don't you agree?"

"…"

"Men, you know what to do." The big man said.

The upperclassmen tried to pin him on the wall. Saruhiko knows that he has no chance to win, unless he has a weapon (something that he doesn't have), but he tried to fight anyway. He's fighting the taller upperclassmen who are trying to pin him to the wall. He fails though, as his upperclassmen are taller, stronger and all in all bigger than him. They win over him too in terms of numbers. And who would listen to a defenseless and weak underclassman like him?

He was effectively pushed to the wall, and he needed time to adjust to the painful impact. It hurts so much, it did, and he can feel tears slowly forming on the corners of his eyes. He knows though that he wasn't crying because of the physical pain. He hates being so defenseless and helpless, he hates that so much, but still, he can't do anything to help himself.

"Awww! He's crying! Don't worry, we don't bite!" The leader of the group said, caressing his cheeks and wiping his tears on the process. "Unless you want us to!"

Boisterous laughter followed, both from the leader and his subordinates. _Disgusting_, Saruhiko thought. This kind of people disgusts him. Disgusting, horny people always have dirty thoughts in their minds.

He's crying not because of physical pain, but because of anger and shame. His hands are held tightly above his head, so he tried to move his feet and give at least one strong kick. His feet were greeted by much stronger hands that tugged his pants. He tried to fight and fight, but all his attacks are countered by much stronger force.

His mouth was covered by something warm and wet, a tongue that hungrily attacks the parts that it doesn't even own. _Disgusting, _he thought. _Disgusting._

He cannot push them away; he cannot kick them either… He cannot even shout! Curse it all. He could only cry and wait… But he doesn't want that!

He doesn't want the way he is being touched in inappropriate places, the way a stranger's lips leave a trail of kisses from his jaw to his neck, the way a stranger's hips corner him and rub the lower part of the body to his… He doesn't want any of this.

He doesn't know where his pants are, when and where were taken from him. He's starting to lose himself and just cry… helplessly.

He shut his eyes closed, trying to stop his pathetic tears from falling. He can feel a hand sliding down from his shoulder to his arm… _very slowly_, and it makes him want to fall down and throw up. Another hand slid inside his shirt, and he tried to wriggle away but he failed. He felt so unclean and disgusted of himself.

And then the things suddenly sped up. He doesn't know how exactly it happened but it did. The door to the exit of the rooftop opened and it hit one of the gang's members.

"What the hell is that!?" The person who got hit by the door shouted and most of the members turned their attention to him. Even the person forcing Saruhiko to make out turned away. Saruhiko took that as an opportunity to get away but he was pushed to the wall face first, his glasses heavily damaged. His nose produced blood and it got really painful, _really painful, _that he doesn't know anymore.

"What the hell are you doing, Munakata!?"

Those were the last words he heard before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Munakata Reisi. Senior. That was who saved him from those disgusting people. Saruhiko knew about him. He was the school's student president. He is popular all over the school due to his excellent grades, charisma and influence. He is a well-known person of elegance, gracefulness and sophistication. He is said to always help people in need and thinks of their well-being before his own.

Saruhiko was really defenseless back then. He was ganged up and was about to experience something horrible had Munakata Reisi not arrive on time. When he woke up, he noticed that he has new glasses. Correct size and everything, just right for him, just like the old one. He noticed that it's new because he can somehow remember that his old one got smashed. His nose was even bleeding, so it's impossible that he was just remembering things.

He's wearing his uniform when he woke up, and it's probably because of Munakata Reisi's help too.

The first thing that Saruhiko said after waking up is, "Thank you very much."

He wanted to thank the person sitting by his bed. This person was the one who saved him from all those people that tried to take advantage of him, after all. Saruhiko does not doubt the positive things that he heard about Munakata Reisi. He helped Saruhiko and the latter feels like he should at least do something to express his gratitude.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm back." Saruhiko said as he entered Misaki's room. Misaki is already sitting up. That must mean that he's already fine. That made Saruhiko feel relieved. Misaki looked at him with a smile, but it instantaneously left his face the moment he got a good look at Saruhiko. "W-What happened to you?"

He jumped out his bed and hugged him, still as gentle as ever. He caressed his face and tilted it to face his for a better look. "Are you alright? W-Who did this to you?"

Saruhiko smiled and nodded. "I'm okay now. Don't worry."

"At least tell me what happened."

Misaki walked him to the bed and helped him sit down, even if there's really no need to do so. Saruhiko appreciates it greatly though, it was because Misaki cares about him, and of course, he also cares about Misaki.

Saruhiko doesn't want to tell what happened in detail. It might just worry Misaki more. "Um… A bunch of upperclassmen approached me. They harmed me, but the student president arrived just on time and saved me. It's really fine now."

"Harmed you? What exactly did they do? Do you know who they are? Names? At least give me names. I cannot forgive them for doing this to you!"

Saruhiko closed his eyes and leaned on Misaki. "I-It's really alright now. Munakata-sempai said that he would take care of it."

"…At least let me do something for you."

"Y-You have done enough for me, Misaki. Please don't worry. It's really alright now."

Misaki pulled him closer and kissed him on the forehead. "Why did they do this…? Were they looking for me?"

Saruhiko doesn't want to respond. Misaki might feel bad if he found out that those people were looking for him. He might blame himself and Saruhiko doesn't want that. It's not Misaki's fault, after all. Not at all. He doesn't blame Misaki for anything.

Misaki noticed how Saruhiko isn't responding, and he already knows what that means. He already knows that his silence here means yes.

"Saruhiko…" Misaki said, still hugging the other. "Please talk to me… Tell me everything that happened."

If Misaki would speak that way and ask him with that tone of voice, he wouldn't be able to say no. He started crying as he told Misaki exactly what happened. Misaki obviously tried not to cry but failed. He apologized a lot of times repeatedly, despite Saruhiko telling him that it's not his fault. Misaki said that if only he was there, that wouldn't have happened. Saruhiko kept on repeating that it's really fine. It's alright now anyway. He's back with Misaki and that's all that matters.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Misaki's fever worsened. Saruhiko thought he was already fine the night before. It got him worried, really worried. Despite being in school, all he thought about was Misaki and how he's doing back at home.

Munakata Reisi approached him during lunch time, sitting beside him in the cafeteria. Saruhiko could have sworn that everybody in the cafeteria was staring at them, granting that the oh-so-popular student president sat with somebody as plain as him.

"How are you feeling now, Fushimi-kun?" He asked, carrying a worried expression.

"I-I'm fine now, thanks…" Saruhiko said. "I mean it… I'm really thankful. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"It's nothing. You don't have to thank me. I only did what's right." He continued. "But if you really want to do something for me… Why not join the Student Council, Fushimi-kun?"

"E-Eh? Me… Join the Student Council?" He repeated.

"Yes."

He should pass. He won't belong in the Student Council. He's not good enough. But why would the student president recruit him himself if he's not really good enough? Maybe it's worth a try? Saruhiko then forced out the words, "O-Okay… I'm j-joining the Student Council…"

"I'm glad. Welcome to the Student Council, Fushimi-kun. Please come to the Student Council Room after school."


	9. Chapter 9

Saruhiko headed to the Student Council Room as soon as the classes ended. He saw a lot of people inside, people that he already knows due to their popularity. He can bet that those people never ever heard of him before though.

"Oh, Fushimi Saruhiko, are you not? President Munakata, he's here now." Or did they hear of him already?

The person who said that was a rather good-looking and tall blonde woman. Of course Saruhiko knows her. She's Awashima Seri, the vice president of the Student Council. She is known as the "Tundra Girl", as she is exceptionally cold, following very strictly by the rules. She is rumored to harshly turn down at least twenty love confessions every week.

"Fushimi-kun, it's so nice of you to come here. Please take a seat." Munakata Reisi said upon noticing him.

Saruhiko did as he's told, taking a seat on one of the available chairs in the room.

The president started speaking, and it's mostly about Saruhiko being a new member of the council. He was welcomed rather formally than warmly, but he can feel that all those people are nice anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

When he went home, it was later than usual. Of course, he attended a meeting that he usually doesn't. Misaki was really worried about him, granting that Saruhiko did not have a chance to pick up his calls. After all, he turned his phone into silent mode. It's just proper as they are in a meeting.

Saruhiko apologized to Misaki, telling him that he joined the Student Council and there was a meeting today.

"Are you tired? Do you want to sleep here or should I accompany you to your room?" Misaki asked.

"I-Is it fine if I sleep here?"

"Of course. The bed is big enough for both of us. I'm really fine now, so don't worry about catching the cold. I would be able to go to school again tomorrow." Misaki stretched out his arm, hugging Saruhiko and pulling him closer. "Good night, Saruhiko. Sweet dreams."


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Saruhiko and Misaki were supposed to eat together in the cafeteria. But Saruhiko was called for another Student Council meeting. He apologized to Misaki and said that he would try to go back as soon as possible.

The next day, the same thing happened. Saruhiko hopes that Misaki is not mad at him.

* * *

The next day, they walked home together. Misaki was quiet. Saruhiko is starting to blame himself. It's probably because of him. Misaki probably feels bad because Saruhiko keeps on leaving him alone. He doesn't know how he will apologize enough.

"Um…" They both said in unison.

"You go first." Again in unison.

"Okay." In unison.

They both sighed. Saruhiko didn't speak this time, granting that he really wants Misaki to go first.

"Can I go first?" Misaki asked, looking at him.

"O-Of course."

"Ugh…" He started, running a hand on his hair and looking away. This is the first time that Saruhiko saw Misaki like this. Saruhiko even swore that he's blushing. "Um, Saruhiko…"

"Y-Yes?"

"I-I don't know how to say this properly without sounding like a possessive jerk, but, I… I really feel bad when you left me during lunch break two times in a row."

"…"

"P-Please don't get upset! I-I'm not mad at you. I was just… jealous. Because you keep on hanging out with them."

"E-Eh? J-Jealous?"

"That's right! J-Jealous! I feel so jealous! Especially when some of them even waves at you in the hallways… A-And I'm not saying that I don't want anyone else to wave at you. It's just that… I feel kinda left out."

"I-I'm really sorry, Misaki!" Saruhiko exclaimed, not expecting that. Yata Misaki, feeling left out? "I'm so sorry for being so insensitive…"

"No, it's really fine… I'm not mad at you. I can never be mad at you. I just… wanted to let you know how I feel. I thought it was unfair if I'm feeling things like this without letting you know. It feels like hiding stuff from you, you know? I don't want to hide anything from you…"

"I… I-I'm not saying that you have no right to be jealous, but… I don't think you should be jealous, because… U-Um… You're the person that I care about the most… so you shouldn't be jealous of those people…"

"E-Eh?" Saruhiko can swear that Misaki blushed when he heard those. "I'm… the person you care about the most?"

Saruhiko nodded, looking down and biting his lower lip.

Misaki stared at him for a moment, feeling really flattered and unworthy. But he smiled and pulled Saruhiko's arm, saying, "You're the person I care about the most too."

Saruhiko looked straight at Misaki's eyes, not wanting to break this moment. His heart was beating really fast, but he fought every force that tells him to look away.

"Saruhiko…"

"M-Misaki…"

"I love you."

"I-I… I love you too, Misaki."

Misaki smiled and kissed him on the lips. Saruhiko closed his eyes, breathing really hard. Misaki's lips are very soft and they feel… comforting. Their kiss was really reassuring and calming, making Saruhiko feel all the love that they have for each other.

Saruhiko feels really happy to have Misaki with him.


	12. Chapter 12

During Tanabata, the seventh day of the seventh month, he went to the plaza with Misaki to hang a wish on a bamboo. In all honesty, he doesn't know what to wish for. He's already happy, and he's really thankful because Misaki arrived in his life. If it wasn't for Misaki, he would probably stay the same person he was.

Misaki gave color to his dull world.

So what he wrote was, "_I hope Misaki and I continue being happy._"

* * *

The second time they had test papers returned to them, Saruhiko was really delighted to find out that none of them failed in any subject. Misaki was really eager to go to his seat as soon as the bell signaling dismissal rang.

"Saruhiko! Let's eat somewhere together! I heard about this really good place that sells delicious food."

"Oh, okay." Saruhiko smiled. Of course he did. Misaki's smile is greatly contagious, and he manages to look extremely adorable while smiling. But Saruhiko thinks that Misaki is adorable, no matter what. Even with an impatient expression, an angry one, a worried one… But of course his smile is the best.


	13. Chapter 13

Misaki insisted on paying for the both of them. Saruhiko tried to convince him that they should pay for their own meals, but Misaki was really persistent. Saruhiko just doesn't want to feel like a burden. And Misaki, as if reading his mind, said, "You're not a burden, okay? I just want to do anything I can for you."

Saruhiko blushed and hid his face behind the menu. Misaki simply chuckled, murmuring something about Saruhiko being cute.

Saruhiko forced out to say, he can hear himself sounding like he's squeaking, "M-Misaki… T-Thank you very much…"

Misaki smiled, feeling really warm, and held Saruhiko's hand from under the table. "No. Thank _you _very much, Saruhiko."


	14. Chapter 14

The twentieth day of July was their last day of school. After that is summer vacation. The twentieth day of July… It was also Misaki's birthday.

Saruhiko didn't forget; he can _never_, so he bought something for Misaki as a gift. It wasn't anything extravagant, but Saruhiko can at least proudly declare that it's from him and he got it for Misaki.

It's just a pair of earphones.

Saruhiko just noticed that Misaki likes music. He likes music very much that Saruhiko always catches him listening to some when he doesn't have anything to do. Saruhiko knows because there are times when Misaki waits for his student council meetings to end, and when Saruhiko goes out of the room with Misaki doesn't notice him yet, he would see the latter with earphones equipped and his feet slightly tapping rhythmically.

That's why he thought that giving him a pair of earphones is just perfect.

"Happy birthday, Misaki." Saruhiko greeted him with a smile. He handed the small rectangular box to the other. "I… I got you something."

Misaki grinned and embraced Saruhiko, thanking him repeatedly. He kissed him lightly before taking the box, examining the black box. "May I open it already, Saruhiko?"

"O-Of course."

Misaki, grinning like a child, wasted no time in opening the box. And when he found that Saruhiko's gift for him were earphones, saying that he was delighted was probably an understatement. He embraced Saruhiko very happily like he never did before.

"Thank you very much, Saruhiko! I really appreciate this!"

He let Misaki hug him. He's probably blushing again but it's okay. It makes him feel happy when Misaki hugs him.

"So… Saruhiko, do you want to listen to music with me?"


	15. Chapter 15

It was a comfortable night. The temperature is neither too cold nor hot. They are next to each other, sharing earphones. Misaki asked Saruhiko if he wants to listen to music with him, and of course the latter wouldn't say no. It would delight him to do so, after all.

_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?_

Saruhiko leaned on Misaki's shoulder, moving really closer, as if not wanting to move away at all. Misaki held his hand gently, closing his eyes, relaxing and just enjoying Saruhiko's company.

_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

Saruhiko closed his eyes as well. The song that's playing is really mellow, and Misaki probably wouldn't mind if he falls asleep in his room anyway.

_If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?_

Misaki probably noticed that Saruhiko closed his eyes, trying to relax. So what Misaki did was to pull him quietly into a lying position, embracing him to keep him warm, whispering, "_Good night, Saruhiko. I love you. Sweet dreams._"

_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?_


	16. Chapter 16

During the local summer festival, it goes without saying that Misaki and Saruhiko went together. The festival was really something to be enjoyed. Everyone and everything is obviously with energy and happiness.

There were so many booths that they weren't able to choose at first, but they decided that they should eat something before doing anything else. Again, Misaki insisted that he paid for whatever they will buy. Saruhiko, of course, tried to propose that he paid this time because it will be unfair on Misaki's side, but the latter simply said that he doesn't mind.

They grabbed some chocolate banana and they even came back twice or thrice for more. The chocolate syrup used in that certain booth just perfectly goes with the banana.

It was a really happy evening. Saruhiko was really happy, and he can say the same about Misaki. He's already looking forward to attending next year's.


	17. Chapter 17

The first day of classes after summer break, their homeroom teacher asked everyone in their class if they had fun during the summer. "Yup", "yeah", "of course", and the like rang all around the room.

But what Misaki did was to look at him happily and wink.

What Saruhiko did was to blush and bury his face on the books on his desk.

* * *

A week after, they walked home together as usual. But it was different that certain day for they went to the park as a long way around. They relaxed on one of the benches, just observing the autumn leaves.

Autumn just looks so elegant.

"Hey… Saruhiko?" He heard Misaki's voice.

He looked at Misaki who's just beside him. "Misaki?"

"Remember the time we first talked? That certain vacant period?"

_Of course. I would never forget. _"Y-Yes… What about it?"

"Haha… It's just that… I've always had a crush on you since then. And then it developed and developed with each day that passed by."

"M-Me too!" Saruhiko exclaimed, trying to look as natural as Misaki. But the truth is the inner him cannot stop congratulating him for being able to say that. "You… are such a kind and friendly person… Always surrounded by friends… I admire that… And caused me to like you… _Very much._"

Misaki chuckled and embraced Saruhiko rather energetically. "You're really cute, you know that, Saruhiko?"

"E-Eh… But…"

"Mmm?"

"You… You're cuter… I think Misaki is cuter…"

"Ehehe! Isn't that nice? You're cute, I'm cute, and that's why we go well together!"

That's one more thing that Saruhiko admires about Misaki. He's very confident and sure of himself. Unlike Saruhiko who needs to double check everything he wants to say, and it's even difficult for him to say something without stuttering or hesitating.

"But you know… Saruhiko…" Misaki said, smiling and resting on Saruhiko's shoulder. "The real reason we go well together is… _because we love each other._"


	18. Chapter 18

During the school festival, their class decided to do a maid café. Unfortunately or fortunately, Saruhiko was forced to be one of the maids. Their classmates said that it would look good on him since he's _cute and moe._

Saruhiko has no idea what 'moe' means, but he just went along with it since he doesn't really know how to refuse. And he cannot even see Misaki anywhere…

The time that he was finished dressing up (with the help of some of his classmates, of course), he checked himself on the mirror and he himself felt shocked. He looked exactly like a girl. Anybody who doesn't know him probably wouldn't suspect that he is _not _a girl.

The way his hair looks like doesn't help either.

The moment he went out of the dressing room to actually tend to people's orders, he cannot stop internally wishing that he doesn't mess up and trip over something. He cannot stop looking for Misaki either. Where is he anyway?

But the moment he saw Misaki, he suddenly asked himself why he is looking for Misaki anyway. He suddenly hesitated and decided that he doesn't want Misaki to see him like this.

But it was too late.

Misaki was already looking at him, and he was obviously shocked.

Saruhiko's face heated up and he looked away as an effort to hide his overly feminine face. Misaki walked to him, blinking probably twice or thrice, and making sure if the person in front of him is really Saruhiko.

"S-Saruhiko… Is that you?" His voice sounded like a whisper.

He only nodded. He doesn't know how to respond. Does he proudly declare that he is indeed Saruhiko? He can't. And if he speaks right now, his voice would probably sound like a mouse's squeak.

Misaki took out his phone and captured a photo of Saruhiko. He was grinning as he exclaimed, "I ask for this cute maid over here~!"

"M-Misaki, what are you-"

He grinned wider, if that's even possible as he skipped beside Saruhiko and whispered something to his ear, "_I wouldn't like anyone else to ask for you, you know~!_"

Saruhiko cannot count how much he blushed that day.


	19. Chapter 19

The seventh day of November. It was approximately two weeks after the school festival. It was a normal day. Or at least that's what Saruhiko thinks.

Misaki was the one who reminded him of how special that day is.

What woke Saruhiko up first thing in the morning is a constant knocking on his door. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Being woken up by such loud noise isn't exactly pleasant, but he thought that it was fine the moment he opened the door.

Because there was Misaki.

As soon as he opened the door, Misaki glomped him, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Happy birthday, Saruhiko!"

That's right. He remembers now. It's his birthday. How could he forget his birthday?

"So, Saruhiko, it's Saturday today, tell me what you want to do!" Misaki said, grinning. "Or do you want to eat something? Just tell me anything!"

He bit his lower lip, trying to stop his tears. He feels so lucky just by having Misaki. Misaki is being too kind to him. Why? What did he do to deserve this kindness?

Misaki pulled back a bit, looking at Saruhiko's face. "H-Hey… Why are you crying?"

Saruhiko buried his face on Misaki's chest, trying to stifle his sobs but valiantly failing. "I'm just… happy… that Misaki is here with me…"

"Shhh…" Misaki smiled, caressing Saruhiko's back. "Of course I'm here. I'll always be here."

"Misaki… C-Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Saruhiko. What is it?"

"I…" He gulped. He wasn't confident to be the one to start saying this. When he does so, it was always Misaki who started. So he has to do it now. Now or never. Another gulp. _This is it_. "I… I love you, Misaki."

Misaki smiled, tightening his hug a bit. "I love you too, Saruhiko."


	20. Chapter 20

That night, Misaki went in Saruhiko's room, carrying a box of cake. "_Happy birthday, Saruhiko. I love you._" Those words were written on it with icing. They shared the heavenly sweetness which is cake, even using the same fork. Misaki was the one who fed Saruhiko, and the latter can say that he is used to it. But he wasn't tired of it. In fact, it just makes him fall for Misaki over and over again.

When they were done eating, Misaki hugged him from behind, and Saruhiko simply relaxed to the gesture. He is happy, needless to say. _Very happy. _He's with Misaki and Misaki is with him. He loves Misaki and Misaki loves him. He would never ask for more.

"Saruhiko… I got a gift for you."

Saruhiko smiled, whispering, "_You didn't have to…_"

"_But I want to. And you deserve everything._" Misaki whispered back, taking the medium-sized box that he brought along the cake. "_Should I open it for you or would you like to do it yourself?_"

They were so close to each other that they were whispering words that only the other can here. As if they live in a world of their own, a world for them and them only. "_Any is fine._"

"_I'm opening it then._" Misaki said, opening the box and taking out a white scarf, placing it around Saruhiko's neck. "_I want to be the one to put this on you._"

The scarf is so white that using it makes Saruhiko feel like he's dirtying a very precious treasure. And because it's from Misaki, of course it is indeed a treasure.

"_Autumn will be over before we know it. The next thing we will know is that it's winter. That's why I gave you a scarf as early as now._" Misaki said, snuggling even nearer, as if sharing the warmth of the scarf.

Saruhiko noticed that his name is sewn on the scarf. It wasn't obvious in first glance, but it was easy to locate the moment he stared. _Saruhiko. _For a moment there, he felt like his name is the most beautiful in the world.

"_Oh, you noticed._" Misaki said, lightly chuckling. "_The way I sewn your name was a bit sloppy. I'm really sorry about that part._"

"_No…_" Saruhiko said, caressing the cloth of the scarf. "_It's really pretty… Thank you very much, Misaki._"

"_I'm glad you liked it._" Misaki said, kissing him on the cheek. "_Oh, and one more thing?_"

"_Y-Yes?_"

"_I love you very much._"

"_I love you too…_"


	21. Chapter 21

A couple of days after, the two of them went to a karaoke booth. Saruhiko reluctantly sang; he didn't want Misaki to think that he's a killjoy. Saruhiko admits though that Misaki sang way more songs compared to him.

The last song that Misaki song before leaving the booth, according to him, was dedicated to Saruhiko. That caused the latter to intently listen, but he already was ever since the start anyway.

Misaki's voice isn't perfect, but it is for Saruhiko. Everything about Misaki is perfect for him anyway.

"This is for you, Saruhiko." He said with a grin.

_I'm here, always waiting by your side_

_Call me, 'cause you know I'll never hide_

Misaki maintained eye contact, and Saruhiko can't, but he fought all the forces telling him to look away. He had a miraculous success though, but he's as sure as hell that he's blushing.

_Trust me; there won't ever be any need to worry_

_My dear, even though you cannot see_

_Trust me, the thread tying us together, you'll be_

_Feeling all of the love that you're giving off to me_

Misaki's voice is heavenly. Saruhiko is as sure as hell that he can feel fluttering butterflies inside his stomach. Misaki continued singing, and Saruhiko continued listening to him. He cannot stop listening to him. His voice is addictive, and Saruhiko likes that song he's singing. It's really catchy, but he's wondering… Was it catchy because it really is or was it because Misaki was singing it? He doesn't know. But maybe both.

As the song continues, Misaki probably didn't hear Saruhiko, but the latter doesn't mind. That's how he wanted it anyway. Misaki doesn't really need to hear it, he probably knows it already.

It was just that Saruhiko whispered, "_Of course. Of course I trust you, Misaki."_


	22. Chapter 22

During Christmas Eve, they were together in Saruhiko's room. They had a countdown together, patiently waiting for the clock to strike twelve. They sang some Christmas songs while doing so.

It was snowing, but Saruhiko still felt warm because he used the scarf that Misaki gave him during his birthday. Not only that though. Of course it's warm. He is with Misaki, so of course it is.

As soon as the clock struck twelve, Misaki glomped him, the two of them crashing to the bed. "Merry Christmas, Saruhiko!"

Saruhiko smiled, lightly blushing as he hugged back. "M-Merry Christmas, Misaki."

As Misaki pulled back, Saruhiko felt something on his neck. He slightly looked down; just enough to have a good look on his neck. A necklace. A half of a heart.

Misaki grinned and showed him that he has the same necklace. Well, not exactly the same… It was the other half of the one that Saruhiko has. Saruhiko blushed upon realizing how romantic that was.

Misaki sat up, smiling, obviously happy how their necklaces match. "I'm sorry I did not put in a box or something… I just thought that it would be better if I was the one who put it on you myself."

"No, it's fine… I don't mind." Saruhiko sat up as well, taking a box from under the bed. "M-Misaki… This is for you."

"Sweet!" Misaki exclaimed as his eyes sparkled like a child's, taking the box from Saruhiko. "I-Is this a watch?" Misaki held up the watch, scrutinizing it all over. "Oh, my… Saruhiko… This is really expensive, right?"

"N-No… Not really… It's fine. As long as it's for you, I don't mind." Saruhiko said as he felt the ginger-haired boy hug him. "I… I saw you looking at it when we last went to the mall…"

"Thank you very much, Saruhiko. I've always wanted this." Misaki said, looking so happy. "But you know what I really want?"

"W-What?"

"You." Misaki grinned and hugged him tighter, whispering. "_But I already have you, so I'm really happy. Merry Christmas, Saruhiko._"

Saruhiko hugged back, smiling so much that he probably looks like a kid who got a bucket of candies. But the one that he got aren't just candies. The one he got is someone he can trust, someone who can understand him and of course… someone who will be with him forever. "_Merry Christmas, Misaki._"


End file.
